


Love is Deaf

by kirschtimeforkirschtein



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, and its written in the form of a play, shayllura, the lions are alpacas, the title is a play on the phrase "love is blind", this was for a school assignment lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtimeforkirschtein/pseuds/kirschtimeforkirschtein
Summary: Shay is a gay alien (galien, if you will) who crash lands near Allura's alpaca farm. Shortly after greeting her she discovers she's deaf and tries her best to find a way they can communicate with each other.





	Love is Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> for those who don't know: towards the end there's dialogue that are next to each other instead of on top. this is because when spoken, theyre said at the same time

_(A cold wind passes through the field of an alpaca farm in northern Oregon. The breeze sends the grass swaying lightly towards the side of the barn. Patches of the field are shorter in some spots due to being eaten but it’s nothing too noticeable. The sky is cloudy and light gray as if it’s about to rain but it’s not sure if it wants to and an old wind chime shakes. A few of its tubes are missing causing the sound to be a little inconsistent in melody but ALLURA would be none the wiser being as though she’s deaf and has been deaf most of her life. She tends to her alpacas, each identifiable by the colors of their bandanas, by following the thuds of their hooves on the wooden floor. They use Morse code to specify their needs.)_

LEMON

_-... .-. ..- ... .... (Brush)_

ALLURA   

( _Hummed happily as if to say “one moment please!”)_

Ah! Mhm!

( _She takes a brush from the shelf behind her and follows where the movement came from. As she’s brushing, another alpaca demands attention.)_

LIME

. .- - _(eat)_

ALLURA

_(ALLURA snickered and pet the alpaca)_

_(Her words are slurred and in some instances, mispronounced entirely)_

I fed you earlier!

LIME

_(Nudges ALLURA)_

_(With more persistence)_. .- -

ALLURA

 

_(She puffs up her cheeks and grunts)_

_(Clapping in between syllables)_ La-ter!

LIME

..-. .. -. . _(Fine.)_

ALLURA

_(She triumphantly sticks her tongue out at the alpaca)_

Now then, if I can get back to brushing that’d be great.

LIME

_(Snorts)_

ALLURA

_(While brushing BLUE)_

Hm…your fur always grows back so fast!

_(Facing ASHER)_

Remind me to trim her, yeah?

ASHER

_(Silence)_

ALLURA

_(Banging her knuckles together)_

.-. . -- .. -. -.. _(Remind)_

_(Making scissors with her hands)_

Ok?

ASHER

\--- -.- _(ok)_

ALLURA

_(Smiles)_

_Great!_

_(Out of nowhere a distant yet heavy thud is felt.)_

 

_(Mistaking it for a hoof, she whips her head around to face the alpaca with the red banana around its neck, smacking two with her hair in the process)_

 

What is your problem, Red? If you need something just—

_(ALLURA lifts her leg up and stomps it on the ground several times, bringing her arms up in unison to further emphasize the importance of the system they agreed on.)_

-You know??

RED

_(She sneers)_

ALLURA

So, what did you want?

RED

_(Silence with the acceptation of low thunder)_

ALLURA

_(Raises eyebrows)_

RED

_(More silence)_

ALLURA

_(Circular hand motion that signifies “go on” even though nothing was said)_

_(Pause)_

Well, if you’re not going to talk…

_(ALLURA is caught off guard by something in the corner of her eye. Not something, someone. It’s a person. Not a person. Alien? That sounds about right. ALLURA was caught off guard by an alien at the corner of her eye.)_

SHAY

Eh… Hi!

 

_(This was different from the usual cryptid. For starters, she’s right in front of her, plain as day and for enders, ALLURA found her really pretty. Like, really really. She was obviously much taller than her, muscular too. Like a literal rock. Her eyes were yellow, full on yellow. No pupils or iris, just yellow. They reminded her of a sunrise, especially the way they glowed. She adored the way they glowed.)_

ALLURA

_(Turns to her fully, bottom lip between her teeth and hands in her pockets.)_

SHAY

Uh… I kind of crashed

_(She gives a vague hand motion)_

waaaay over there

And while looking for somewhere to wait out the impending rain I saw you…here and…you’re really cute.

_(Pause)_

ALLURA

_(She tilted her head and leaned forward)_

Huh?

_(ALLURA’S eyes widened. She quickly shut her mouth, jerked her head back, and looked down as a way of saying “you idiot! Why did you say ‘huh’ as if that’s going to make a difference?!”)_

SHAY

Oh! Right, I’m sorry! I’m just a little shaken, I’m not thinking straight!

_(Gasps)_

_(While waving her hands in defense)_

Sorry! That wasn’t a pun! I meant-

_(Shakes her head)_

I’m Shay!

 

_(Extends her arm)_

And you are?

ALLURA

_(In a low tone)_

I…I can’t…

_(She shuts her mouth and shakes her hand.)_

_(While doing so she tries to speak again, to let her know that she’s deaf and didn’t understand a thing she just said but she’s insecure about her voice and shuts her mouth once more.)_

BLUE

_(She nudges ALLURA and taps out “tell”)_

\- . .-.. .-..

ALLURA

_(Waves her off, frustrated)_

_(In an “I have an idea!” tone)_ Ah!

_(Taps her ear and shakes her head)_

SHAY

Oh? These? They’re pretty dangly

_(SHAY shakes her head as well, causing her earrings to flop around. They’re large and rectangular.)_

_(She giggles)_

And yours are lovely as well, thought they are small. May I see them closer?

ALLURA

Uh…um…

LEMON

(Taps out “earrings”)

. .- .-. .-. .. -. --. ...

ALLURA

 

Oh!

(She nods a little too vigorously)

(She fumbles with her earring, taking an embarrassingly long time getting it off)

(Making sure her voice is as quiet as possible)

Here…but um…

SHAY

_(While holding the earring in a beam of light)_

It’s like a gem! Is it real?

ALLURA

Uh…I…oh!

_(She taps her ears and makes an ‘x’ with her fingers)_

SHAY

_(While handing the earring back)_

I take it that’s a no.

_(She smiles)_

Now, I don’t think I got your name.

ALLURA

_(Twiddling her fingers)_

Uhhh… uhm…

BLUE

_(Nudges LEMON and RED)_

_\--. . - / .... . .-. / - .- .-.. -.- .. -. --. (Get her talking)_

_(Alpaca noise)_

LEMON and RED

_(Alpaca noise)_

SHAY

They sure are noisy aren’t they??

 

ASHER

_(Alpaca noise)_

BLUE

_(Louder alpaca noise)_

SHAY

_(Covering her ears)_

That doesn’t bother you?

ALLURA

Huh?

_(She gasps subtly.)_

_(She tenses up with a “you did it again!” expression)_

_(More thunder)_

SHAY

Can’t you hear them?

ALLURA

_I…uhm…_

_(The alpacas keep making their noises)_

I’m…deaf!

_(She looks out the window and realized it’s started to rain)_

_(The alpacas stop)_

SHAY

So… you didn’t…

_(Quietly to herself, looking shocked and embarrassed)_

She didn’t hear a thing I said… how can I… Speak to you?

RED

_(Begins tapping out “Morse code” but is cut off)_

 

\-- --- .-. _(mor-)_

SHAY

Can I see your hand?

_(Cringing after asking)_

Oh, wait.

ALLURA

_(She looks back at her)_

_(Silence)_

SHAY

Sorry…your hand.

_(Holding up her own and pointing at it then at ALLURA)_

May I see it?

ALLURA

_(Shyly holds out her hand)_

SHAY

_(Begins tracing the word “you”)_

_(Once she’s done she looks down at ALLURA, meeting her eyes which were on her the whole time)_

Can you understand that?

_ALLURA_

_(She hastily looks away)_

SHAY

_(Taking her flustered reaction as a no)_

Hm…maybe…

_BLUE_

_(Starts tapping out “use code” but is cut off)_

..- ... . / -.-. _(Use c-)_

SHAY

 

What if I just make the letters with my hands? Like-

_(She forms the letters “u”,”r”,”c” and “u” once more before stopping herself)_

Am I going too fast? They don’t look right do they?

ALLURA

(Purses her lips)

SHAY

_(Hand on her chin)_

Right…uhm…

ASHER

_(Begins tapping “knows Morse” but is cut off)_

-.- -. --- .-- ... / -- --- _(Knows mo-)_

SHAY

_(Pausing briefly between each work)_

How well do you read lips?

ALLURA

_(Picking up the last bit)_

_(Shaking her head and mouthing “bad”)_

SHAY

_(Chuckling)_

Alright how about…

_(She looks around the room)_

I…I think I’m…fresh out of…

_(Holding her hands up)_

No, no, I’ll figure this out.

LEMON

_(Fed up)_

_(She pushes past ALLURA, shoving her into SHAY)_

 

SHAY                                  ALLURA

 _(Catching ALLURA)_ Sor-

Are you alright?                   _(Quieter)_

                                           Sorry.

LEMON

_(Comes back with a bucket in her mouth)_

_(Nudges it towards ALLURA)_

ALLURA

_(Eyebrows furrow)_

_(Reluctantly takes the bucket)_

_LEMON_

_(Turns to SHAY)_

\-- --- .-. ... . / -.-. --- -.. . (Morse code)

_(Leans in)_

..- ... . / .. – (use it)

SHAY                                        ALLURA

(Beams)                                      _(A wide smile slowly_

.. / - .... .. -. -.- /                       _spreads across her_

 -.-- --- ..- .-. . / -.-. ..- - .      _face as SHAY taps_

(I think youre cute)                      _the bucket)_


End file.
